In today's business environment, there is an ever-increasing amount of data generated as businesses track and store more and more information. Unfortunately, the data may be spread across multiple sources or applications, making it difficult for users of business software to draw the relevant connections and conclusions needed to succeed in a competitive marketplace.
Further, although different users of business software may place different importance on different portions of the available data based on their needs, existing services fail to meet the unique needs of each user.
What is needed is an easy, efficient way to present the most relevant information to a user according their needs.